fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wangan Midnight Maximum OddTune 2
A Fairly OddParents spinoff based on Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5 In 29 April 2014. Story Mode ・In Story Mode, you first choose your rival's level, then select an opponent out of the rivals that are of the selected level. You can freely change the levels and rivals within the time limit. ・You win if you cross the finish line before your rivals Within Plus Same Story Mode Oggy And The Cockroaches The Movie, and you lose if your rivals cross it before you. The game ends if the remaining time reaches zero. ・You have to race one-on-one or in a group of three or more depending on the story. Episodes 61 - 70: Look Sparky It's A Hope This is based on the story in Oggy And The Cockroaches The Movie Part 1: Oggy Magnon This the story of That Wanted he had to He sometimes Sparky's Be A New Driver Car Model Is 2015 Isuzu MU-X That Come Join A Team With Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda And Poof but then Foop's Joined Team And New Car Model 2015 Mercedes-Benz C-Class Episodes 71 - 80: A Legendary Taeyon This is based on the story In Oggy and cockroaches the movie Part 2: Prince Oggy Equally will be soon stretched Taeyon's Over Yet The Seven Most have the Driving Speeding Cars That is 2014 Hyundai Maxcruz Was also Maximum Speed 296 Km/h Taeyon Car Is Success always been look after him Masaki Caution Make Scary And then Ritha Zahra Until Fainting Episodes 81 - 90: Harry Tanoesoedibjo Future President For 2014 This is based on the story In Oggy and cockroaches the movie Part 3: The Incredible Oggy Watson This President of elections Indonesia survey Date Harry Tanoesoedibjo And Wiranto Institute will immediately direct a third President Indonesia that emerged after Adrenalin Slalom Racing Learn from the community will be Attended by Phineas Flynn out of a Driver creation From Bucth Hartman Timmy Tuner That also spurred his vehicle with 2015 Chevrolet Suburban However See the fun speed the network 305 Km/h involving extreme Battle Mode Its Future President In 2014 Episodes 91 - 100: Save Foop This is based on the story In Oggy and cockroaches the movie Part 4: Oggy-wan Kenoggy Anti Faries Chasing Foop A Perfect Minor injury Curse of The forces due to lightning strike Machine until Timmy's Car burned because of Anti Wanda Use of Magic It's Very Hysterical after the accompanied Vigilantism Foop You Are Friends himself if You Anti Jorgen Outrageous has been Beginning the process mode Foop fuzzy But Anti Cosmo And Anti Wanda while obeying the Sparky's Car Until the Uses Magic For Curse of The forces due to lightning strike Machine And Timmy's Car Burned Anti Cosmo And Anti Wanda Demanded 6 years in jail Battle Mode System Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5 Add A New Extreme Battle Mode And 4 Players For Battle Mode No Extreme Mode · I can other players in the store to perform a match race in the private car in the store burst into battle. · It is possible to play up to four. • You can be stormed communication from the housing of the other opponent during play story mode, the national alter ego battle mode and time attack is is set to "stormed welcome" stormed the set. ※ stormed setting you can switch attached to the drive machine during the race even "stormed switching button". · Traveling area is determined by majority vote. · Start lamp is determined by the automatic. • Branch point exists during the course depending on the starting point. Panel from which you can select whether to proceed either in front of a little branch point is displayed. Traveling direction of the course will determine the direction of the panel the player you are traveling in the first place at that time chose. · Store stormed competition will win when you cross the finish line before the other players. • You can be one more player game play was one place as Kachinokori. (I go to the "game mode selection" screen) • You can earn a star shot down in accordance with the race result. Extreme Mode Goal point and starting point of course familiar And Download Latest Sky Colors For the Put USB To Computer, Arcade, PS4, XBOX ONE, PS VITA And Input Into Tablets Wangan Midnight Maximum Odd Tune 2 Folder, can play in the sense that is different from the store stormed opponents until now "extreme burst into battle mode" is stormed play in a fresh course I know you know. Running style also will vary naturally or due to "Props" in the most unexpected places confluence and curve, and obstacles branch also becomes in the opposite direction. National avatar battle Nationwide avatar battle mode is a game mode you play a match using the "avatar". avatar is created by a real player is traveling across the country avatar battle mode. And remember the habit of running the player, avatar is traveling in the street. · Because there is not a real ghost avatar, so that you can hit each other during the race. Also because it reflects the habit of running the player, you can enjoy the tactics such as those racing players and real. Nationwide avatar battle mode will not be able to play with do not use the banner passport card. • When you create a banner passport card, avatar of the national avatar battle mode is created. · avatar is saved on the server, you can call the avatar of choice from any machine drive across the country. Maxi G (Gold) & Maxi Add shop! System to Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 4, had acquired the dress-up parts in the order by accumulating a "dress-up point" by a national avatar battle per car is pooled by summing the car of the same Bana passport card I will be renewed "Maxi G (Gold)" and the "maxi shop". "Maxi G (Gold)" is to be acquired in accordance with the result of the national avatar competition, using "Maxi G (Gold)" on this, it is freely available at any time favorite dress-up parts of the Gulf terminal in the "maxi shop" it is possible to put on. The course had saved "Maxi G (Gold)" is, you can use any car of the same Bana passport card. (G maxi necessary to obtain (Gold) amount is set for each dress up parts) As you gain "Maxi G (Gold)" and can be acquired dress-up parts will continue to shop more and more grade increases. Dress up parts that you have acquired, can be replaced by the "replacement dress-up" as well as to Wangan Midnight Maximum OddTune . Parts that were acquired on to Wangan Midnight Maximum OddTune is also stored here. You can earn "Maxi G (Gold)" is in accordance with the result of the competition the national avatar battle mode. You can get can be used "Maxi G (Gold)" on this, to change the appearance of the car in the Gulf terminal in the "maxi shop" and "dress up parts." So we will have accumulated in common in the Bana passport card "Maxi G (Gold)" is, so that you can as long as they have the same Bana passport card, also maxi G that was obtained at any local car, to be used in any car . Avatar destroyed trophy Of Wangan Midnight Maximum OddTune "maxi coin" is renewed as the "avatar destroyed trophy", possession count is taken over. (It does not replace "Maxi G (Gold)" to.) How to play State Challenge The conquered one by one State by defeating it by selecting the partner level that suits them from the avatar that were randomly selected in each state, and national avatar battle mode "prefecture challenge" is to fill a map of Japan it is a play to go. Aim the block domination and national domination! By using going to win the each prefecture, and aims to block domination. You can reach your "National domination" by conquering all of the blocks and more! It becomes block domination When you conquer all prefectures in the block of challenging, I earn bonus maxi G (gold) dress-up parts such as "license plate frame". "License plate frame" will be able to replace the Gulf terminal. And Earn "National domination", and a special sticker when you win all the blocks! Rival Characters Battle First There Add your Battle From Character Searching On List Of The Character In Wangan Midnight Maximum Odd Tune 2 Appearing Models And Tuning Audi 2015 Audi A3 Sedan 2015 Audi TT Coupe 2014 Audi A8 BMW 2015 BMW X3 2015 BMW X4 2015 BMW 2-Series Active Tourer 2015 BMW 4-Series Gran Coupe 2014 BMW 4-Series Convertible Chevrolet 2015 Chevrolet Colorado 2015 Chevrolet Silverado HD 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe 2015 Chevrolet Suburban Ferrari 2015 Ferrari California T Ford 2015 Ford Mustang GT 2015 Ford Mustang Convertible 2015 Ford Focus 2015 Ford F-150 2015 Ford Expedition Honda 2015 Honda Jazz 2015 Honda Jazz Shuttle 2015 Honda City Hyundai 2015 Hyundai Genesis 2014 Hyundai i40 2014 Hyundai Equus 2014 Hyundai Accent 2014 Hyundai i30 2014 Hyundai Avante 2014 Hyundai Tucson ix 2014 Hyundai Maxcruz 2014 Hyundai Santa Fe Isuzu 2015 Isuzu MU-X Lamborghini 2015 Lamborghini Huracan LP610-4 Merecedes Benz 2015 Mercedes-Benz GLA-Class 2015 Mercedes-Benz C-Class 2015 Mercedes-Benz S-Class Coupe 2015 Mercedes-Benz V-Class 2014 Mercedes-Benz E-Class 2014 Mercedes-Benz CLA-Class 2014 Mercedes-Benz S-Class Mitsubishi 2015 Mitsubishi Mirage G4 Sedan 2014 Mitsubishi Pajero Sport MIVEC V6 Nissan 2015 Nissan GT-R 2015 Nissan Juke 2014 Nissan X-Trail Subaru 2015 Subaru WRX STI 2015 Subaru Legacy Suzuki 2015 Suzuki Landy Toyota 2015 Toyota Hiace 2015 Toyota Noah 2015 Toyota Voxy 2014 Toyota Innova 2.5 V Volkswagen 2015 Volkswagen Scirocco Update Pack Update Ver 1.2 August 14 2014 Update Appearing Models Audi 2015 Audi A7 BMW 2015 BMW X6 Dodge 2015 Dodge Challenger 2015 Dodge Charger Ford 2015 Ford Edge 2015 Ford Escort 2015 Ford Falcon G6E 2015 Ford Territory V6 Turbo Diesel Honda 2015 Honda Freed Hyundai 2015 Hyundai Sonata 2015 Hyundai Grandeur HG220 E-VGT Mitsubishi 2015 Mitsubishi Pajero Nissan 2015 Nissan Pulsar 2015 Nissan Qashqai Suzuki 2015 Suzuki Celerio Toyota 2015 Toyota Yaris 2015 Toyota Passo 2015 Toyota Probox Volkswagen 2015 Volkswagen Passat B8 2015 Volkswagen Passat B8 Wagon 2015 Volkswagen Touareg 2015 Volkswagen Jetta Pack Update Ver 1.3 September 17 2014 Update Appearing Models Hyundai 2015 Hyundai i20 Merecedes Benz 2015 Mercedes Benz CLS Class 2015 Mercedes Benz CLS Class Shooting Brake Pack Update Ver 1.7 October 19 2014 Update Appearing Models Coming Soon ! Works Vinyl Spongebob Ver 17. You Fired Shedder Echo WMMT 5 Style Anti Cosma Spirit Horse Ver Ruckers 258 Zenmaister Final Beyond Advanced Sport Anti Cosma Naruto Midnight Maximum EVO 3 Camoes Chief Puppy RS Category:Fanon Category:Spin-Offs